To Feel the Rain
by nomoresassy
Summary: Sara and Warrick discover something about each other in a rainstorm.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I just like to write about them. 

Note: This story as been reedited and reposted for a friend of mine. These are her words not mine. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I do. I have put it under my pen name. This is for insatiable5.

Your choice of who you want Sara to be with: Nick or Warrick? I know the majority of you are in favor of Nick but I left the door open for those who like Warrick. I did write it with one of them in mind. If you read closely you can tell whom it is. Please read and enjoy. Feedback would be great.

To Feel the Rain 

He watched her as she moved steadily across the rocky incline to the ledge that over looked the valley below. A storm was moving toward them in the distance. The thick, dark clouds towered into the skies above. He could see the columns of rain that would be on them in moments. Any other time the scene before him would have been breath taking but not after what they had just witnessed.

They had just finished processing a crime scene a mile up the road. A fifteen-year-old runaway girl had been severely beaten and raped. Her body had been dropped along one of the scenic turnouts along a seldom-used road in the Muddy Mountains area.

He knew crimes like this got to Sara. And he knew without a doubt if he asked her if she wanted to talk about it she would shake her head no and close herself off. Through the years he learned to wait her out. If the crime bothered her tremendously she would eventually talk about.

Because of the approaching storm they were forced to completely cover the scene and gather all the evidence they could. After 2 hours they finally started back down the curving mountain road. He hadn't driven very far when she asked him to pull over. There was a large turnout along the side of the road with a fantastic view. He pulled the Denali in and shut the engine off. He silently watched as she climbed out and unhurriedly walked over to the ledge. She stood there a moment before jumping up onto some rocks. He could feel a spark of fear begin to roll in the pit of his belly.

The wind had begun to pick up in speed with the approaching storm. He watched anxiously as she lifted her arms out and tilted her head backwards. The fear in his stomach came crashing through the rest of his body. She looked like she was ready to fly. That at any moment she was going to flap her arms and take off into the darken sky.

He jumped out of the SUV and raced toward her. Never before had he felt so fearful. He knew things hadn't been right with Sara for a while. He had been watching Sara slowly lose herself over the last few months but he had made no extra effort to do any thing about it. He had hoped someone else would take care of it. Now he realized his mistake. He hadn't been a friend at all.

As he moved swiftly toward her, he heard the sound of her scream fill the air around him. His body filled with dread. His heart stopped for a moment, when he saw her body rise up as if she was getting ready to jump.

When his hands made contact with her body he felt himself sigh with relief. He closed his hands completely around her waist and brought her body flush against his. He felt her body tense at the contact. Her head whipped around and her confused eyes looked down into his frightened ones. "Sara," he choked out.

She felt a wave of understanding crash into her body as she looked into his scared eyes. He had thought she was going to jump. God is that what everyone thought of her, that she was so miserable and lonely that she would take her own life. She knew she was too gutless to do something like that. She would rather silently sink in her own desolation.

She turned around in his arms so she was facing him. He did not release his hold on her. The rock she was standing on made her a couple of inches taller then him. She watched his eyes search hers and felt his hands tighten around her waist. She was taken back but the amount of concern and apprehension she saw there. He was the last person she expected to be worried about her.

She sadly smiled down at him and she felt his taunt body relax. She bought her hand up to his cheek and caressed it gently. "I wasn't going to jump but thanks for trying to stop me. It's nice to know you care," she said with a little chuckle.

She watched as embarrassment crossed his handsome features and he shook his head slowly. "I…" he started, "I'm sorry. It's just that you haven't been yourself lately. I should have said something before. I should have been a better friend." She was surprised at his declaration. They had never been really close but she did know she could trust him.

She smile wistfully again at him and said, "I haven't made it very easy for anyone to be my friend. It's not your fault. It's what I do. I build a very high wall around myself and suffer alone."

He looked at her pensively and said, " You don't have too you know. I'm here even though I don't always show it. I really am sorry."

They both felt the coolness on their skin as tiny droplets of water began to fall from the blacken sky. They looked up at the thick, heavy clouds laden with moisture. At any moment those clouds would open up and the heavens would rain down on them.

She looked back down at him and said, " I just needed to release all of my anger and bitterness I have let build up inside of me. I'm sorry if I made you think I was going to do something else. I just reached the point of exploding today. That girl was so young. All I could think about was how scared she must have been." She looked away from him but she felt his hands grip her waist again.

He watched as her eyes filled with tears as she looked away. Cases like this were always difficult but more so for the women and especially for Sara. He wondered again as he often did with other rape cases, how old she had been when it happened to her. He knew she would never admit it to anyone. It was her own deep dark secret.

He gently pulled her closer and he felt her wrap her arms around him. He tucked his face in under her chin and inhaled the scent of her. She smelled like vanilla. He wondered why he had never noticed that before. Huge, steady drops of rain began to descend from the blackened sky.

She sighed to herself as she let herself sink into his arms. When was the last time anyone had held her? She was taken back by the strength and power of his arms. She could feel the strong, hard muscles of his back underneath her hands. She smiled shyly to herself; she was surprised at how much she liked being in his arms. She had never thought of him as anything more then just a friend. But the feel of him against her body began to stir a need deep inside of her.

He reluctantly pulled himself from the sweet softness of her neck and said, "We're going to get soaked if we don't make a run for it now." She smiled at him and leaned her face back toward the sky. Droplets of water quickly collected on her skin. She looked down at him grinning and said, "You can go back to the SUV but I think I want to get wet, totally, soaking wet."

She pulled herself out of his arms and jumped down to the ground. At that moment the heavens opened and the rain pounded down. She threw back her head and laughed, holding her arms out. She spun around in a circle enjoying the sensation of the rain caressing her skin. He couldn't help but smile at her delight. The more wet she got the more captivating she became. He watched mesmerized as her tank top became like a second skin and her hair became plastered to her head. She reached her hands up and ran them through her hair, combing it backwards with her fingertips.

She looked over at him and laughed, "Whoever said the rain cleanses one's soul was completely right. I feel wonderful." He couldn't help but smile. He couldn't remember when he had seen her look more carefree, relaxed and beautiful. He stopped himself for a moment. Beautiful? Yes and very sexy. God had she always been this alluring? He slowly looked at her long, lithe body, his eyes stopping on her chest. He could clearly see the outline of her hard nipples through the wet material.

He felt a wave of arousal travel through his body ending uncomfortably in his pants. "Shit," he thought, "Sara was turning him on. Sensible and strong-willed Sara was making him feel hot and very bothered. " His eyes shot to hers and he froze. She had stopped moving and she was staring at him questioningly. But he saw something else in her brown eyes, lust and that lust was directed at him. Another wave of arousal shot through him.

She watched him as his hungry eyes devoured her rain sleeked body. She felt her nipples harden at his obvious scrutiny of her. God she couldn't believe he was checking her out. She let her eyes wander over his gorgeous body. His button-up shirt clung to him. She suddenly wanted nothing more then to see his naked chest glistening with moisture and run her hands all over it. She groaned. God had she just done that out loud. She watched through the rain in fascination as he began to move toward her slowly.

The sound of her groan through the air was his deciding factor. He began to move stealthily toward her. He stopped just within her reach, his eyes hungrily devouring hers. She reached down to the hem of her shirt and quickly pulled it over her head tossing it on the rocks behind her. His eyes traveled to her teal colored bra and he smiled seductively at the sight of her lovely breasts held securely in place by the thin material.

His sexy eyes journeyed back up to her face and he saw the challenge in her eyes. This seductive side of her surprised him. He never imagined she would be like this but if she wanted to play; well he could definitely handle that. He slowly began to unbutton his shirt and unhurriedly pulled it off his broad shoulders and down his muscular arms. He tossed it onto a rock. He heard her groan again and couldn't help but chuckle.

Sara couldn't believe the sight before her. He was absolutely fabulous. Never before had she seen a man more intoxicating. He looked absolutely arousing wet. She felt the heat travel through her body and settle between her thighs. God she wanted him. Her eyes traveled his body one last time before she sat herself down on a rock and began to remove her shoes. She couldn't believe that she was outside in the pouring rain in the process of seducing one of her co-workers, one of her extremely hot and sexy co-workers. She had never done anything like this in her life.

She knew there was no turning back once she removed her pants. She lifted her eyes and sighed with relief when she saw him sitting on another rock mimicking her actions. He wanted this too. She had to force herself not to over analyze the situation. She needed to just feel. For the first time in her life she was going to be spontaneous and do what her body craved. At this moment it craved him with more desire then she had never felt before.

She stood and slowly slid her pants down her long sleek legs. Her eyes locked onto his for a moment before his eyes traveled back to her legs. She heard him growl when she stood and turned laying her pants on the rock. She couldn't help but smile when she saw the expression on his face.

Christ, she was in a thong. His whole body vibrated with need. He had never seen a woman look more arousing and desirable then Sara did right now. Her sleek, sexy body was soaking wet and begging for him to ravish it. As he removed his pants he knew there was no turning back. His and Sara's relationship was about to drastically change. He could only hope it was for the better because there was no way in hell he could stop now. Every fiber in his body wanted her and he wanted her now, outside in the pouring rain.

She watched him stand and sighed at the beautiful sight he made standing there in his tight, white boxer briefs. He was magnificently endowed. She watched as rivulets of rain rolled seductively down his hard, chiseled chest. She hissed his name and her hungry eyes met his ravenous ones. Her hands rose to the front clasp of her bra and she released it. She slowly slid the straps off her shoulders and down her arms. She heard him growl her name and then he was on her. His hot, greedy mouth claimed hers and his hands traveled over her body. She moaned into his mouth when she felt the palms of his hands slid over her nipples.

She grabbed his head and pulled him closer. She couldn't get enough of him. She ran her hands down his back, enjoying the sensation of his wet muscular skin. She slowly slid her hands into his briefs and grasped his rock hard ass, pulling him closer. She groaned at the sensation of his erection grinding into her stomach.

He couldn't think straight with her hands roaming all over his body. All he could focus on was his need to be deep inside her. His hands grasped the back of her thighs and he lifted her up. She wrapped her long legs around him as he slowly began to walk forward. She gasped when she felt the cool metal of the Denali against her back.

At the sound of her gasp his head cleared a little. He looked at her passion filled eyes and whispered, "What the hell are we doing Sara?" "Living" she whispered back before capturing his mouth again.

She was right. When their bodies finally became one he had never felt so alive. They fit perfectly together. She surrounded him completely as he filled her totally. The sensation of the rain falling on their bodies only heightened their pleasure. Their mouths and hands were never still. They tasted and touched until their need for release was too much. They cried out each other's name as they climaxed together.

They held each other after, breathing heavily from their vigorous excursion. He heard her whisper his name and he lifted his head from her shoulder. He looked into her beautiful brown eyes and saw no regret only happiness. "Look," she said softly. He glanced over his shoulder and his eyes grew wide when he saw the most amazing rainbow. He shook his head slightly. He hadn't even realized it had stopped raining.

He looked back at her and gazed at her damp, radiant face. " I take that as a good sign for us. It's not everyday a girl gets to see a glorious rainbow after fantastic sex with an incredible man." she said with a grin. He chuckled and brought his hand to her cheek. He ran his fingers gently across the moist softness of her skin. He looked deeply into her eyes and said, " I have never experienced anything so totally erotic and mind blowing. You just took my breath away. I want to try this, you and me together. I didn't need a sign to tell me that this was right but damn you just can't ignore something like that can you?" He turned her slightly so they both could see the wondrous sight of the beautiful rainbow that filled the sky.

Sara wrapped herself tightly against him and kissed him softly. "You know I'm never going to be able to be in a rainstorm again without thinking of this, thinking of you." she said. "And you know everyday I'm going to be saying bring on the rain." he grinned back. Sara laughed and knew she had finally found her blue skies. All it took was a little bit of rain for her to find her chance for something wonderful. And he was truly wonderful.

The End 


End file.
